


jalan pulang

by fumate



Series: you can't spell winchester without r e c e h [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, kampung au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: dean membopong sam yang terluka di suatu senja.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Supernatural adalah kepunyaan Eric Kripke dan CW Studio. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari karya fiksi ini.
>   * Bagian dari receh au, sekalipun yang ini tidak receh dan cenderung feelsy.
>   * Ditulis murni dari hati pengapal yang sedih milik saya, ketika tiba-tiba tertonjok _feels_ setelah ingat soal weechesters dan Swan Song tanpa sebab.  ~~Lmfao I'm so disgustingly sensitive and bitter about these two I need to get a life.~~ Sekaligus untuk memeriahkan national siblings day!! Yay!! 
> 


“Aku bisa jalan sendiri,”

Sam mengusap hidungnya yang pilek, satu tangan masih setengah melingkar di leher Dean. Sepatunya kotor bekas menginjak genangan lumpur sisa hujan semalam. Matahari sore bercahaya jingga, semburatnya tercampur bersama biru langit. Semilir angin sepoi yang tenang berembus santai menepuki kepala dua bersaudara dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

“Mana ada,” Dean menggerutu. Sedikit menggeliat supaya enak menggendong adiknya. “Kakimu jelas luka. Nanti makin sakit, abang yang pusing.”

Itu bukan kebohongan. Kaki kanan Sam masih berdenyut nyeri sehabis terjerembab jatuh didorong, lalu terantuk kerikil pula. Pastilah linu luar biasa kalau dipaksakan jalan sendiri. Hanya saja, Sam tetap gengsi sekalipun kondisinya bikin geleng-geleng begini. Sungkan juga. Dean sudah terlalu banyak menolongnya, dari yang remeh semacam mencuri mangga tetangga sebab Sam sedang ingin sampai—yang seperti ini. Sam sudah 7 tahun. Tidak sepantasnya ia terus merepotkan Abang untuk perkara kecil tak guna. Selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, kapan ia dewasa?

Sam berpikir sejenak. “Dipapah saja kalau begitu. Jangan digendong.”

“Sama saja, dodol.” Dean mendengus. “Ujung-ujungnya malah makin parah. Sudah deh, abang yang gendong kok kamu yang rewel. Kenapa? Malu?”

“Aku kan berat,” ia coba beralasan. Pura-pura mengerucutkan bibir supaya semakin dipercaya.

Tentu saja Dean tidak akan tertipu sebegitu mudah. “Halah. Alasan. Abang tiap hari kerja keras, belanja sambil kabur gegara _ngutang_ kalau Babeh belum pulang. Bocah kurus sepertimu, sih, ringan. Sama seperti lidi.”

“Dih, si abang!”

“Memang fakta. Makanya makan yang banyak, jangan belajar terus sampai lupa waktu,” Dean menghela napas geli. “Lagi pula, kamu apa banget sampai berantem tadi? Kan jadi luka.”

Sam jatuh diam. Tidak berani menjawab—malu mengaku kalau perkelahiannya barusan cuma gara-gara ia terlalu baper menanggapi lelucon kawan-kawan. Pandangannya dialihkan. Memerhatikan jalanan kotor lagi rusak yang sama sekali tidak menarik tertutupi guguran daun.

Dean melirik adiknya di punggung. “Lain kali jangan cari masalah kalau tidak ada abang.”

“Lah. Kalau abang ada di sekitar mah, yang ada juga abang yang gelut, bukan aku.”

“Itu intinya, astaga.” Winchester sulung berdecak sebal. “Kamu kan tahu lah Babeh jarang pulang. Emak—“ ia menjeda, menarik napas panjang. Sam tahu kakaknya tidak suka mengungkit masalah ini, dan sedikit-banyak merasa bersalah telah secara tidak langsung membuat Dean melakukannya. “—Emak sudah _gak_ ada. Otomatis kamu jadi tanggung jawab abang. Makanya kalau kamu kena apa-apa, abang juga yang disalahkan.”

Sam menyandarkan dagu di atas bahu Dean. “Maaf deh. Tapi kan,” pikirannya melayang pada paman mereka yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah. “Ada Om Bobby. Kita jadi tanggung jawabnya juga, dong.”

“Ya nggak lah. Om Bobby bukan orangtua kita, kamu itu bagaimana.” Pelipis Dean sedikit terbasahi keringat. “Jangan suka merepotkan orang, deh. Om Bobby kan punya hidupnya sendiri.”

Mendengarnya, Sam tercenung.

“Pokoknya kalau nanti ada yang ajak ribut, kamu jangan maju sendiri,” ujar Dean. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menerawang jauh. Sam ingin tahu apa saja yang ada dalam pikiran kakaknya. “Lebih baik cari aman kalau tidak ada abang. Daripada kamu luka parah.”

“Yah, bang, gak bakal parah-parah banget, kali.”

“Yee, dibilangin malah ngeyel.” Dean tertawa masam. “Sudah, deh. Jangan begini lagi nanti. Kamu itu tidak punya bakat berantem. Mending juga lapor ke abang, aman.”

“Memang abang bisa berantem?” Sam bukannya tidak percaya. Tentu saja dia tahu abangnya jawara kampung—ada alasan tertentu Syamsudean dikenal sebagai bos cilik dan terpilih sebagai bolang. Ia cuma tidak ingin merasa terpojok, sebagaimana bocah seumurannya yang sadar diri akan kesalahan tetapi enggan disalahkan.

“Bisa lah. Makanya mending lapor ke abang. Siapa juga abang jabanin kalau berani jahilin kamu.”

“Semua orang?”

“Iya, bawel.”

Sam memikirkan ini beberapa lama. Menimbang-nimbang, kemudian bertanya lagi sebab sungguh penasaran. Ia butuh konfirmasi. “Kalau yang jahilin aku dekat sama abang? Sahabat abang? Pacar abang?”

Tawa yang terlepas dari celah bibir Dean tidak masam seperti sebelumnya, tidak juga disisipi getir atau sebal atau apalah. Itu jenis gelak yang Sam sukai; yang hadir karena abangnya benar-benar terhibur, yang keluar karena abangnya merasa geli.

“Heh, bodoh,” kata Dean, menengok, menatapnya langsung di mata. Hijau yang terperangkap dalam bola mata itu segar dibasahi rasa senang yang aneh. Sam menangkap cara sudut-sudut bibir Dean melengkung, berkontraksi, sebelum ia lanjut berbicara. “Kamu itu keluargaku. Tidak ada orang lain yang bakal abang pentingkan selain kamu. Mau bagaimanapun situasinya—yang ini tidak akan berubah.”

Maka Sam sekali lagi menyadari, sekalipun keluarganya tidak sempurna, ia punya abang terbaik sedunia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sigh. saya jadi ga pede nulis mereka lagi, semacam lost track sama karakterisasi keduanya. mau nulis mereka pun ada aja rintangannya ahaha saya setrong.
> 
> anyway, terima kasih telah membaca! :)


End file.
